The present invention relates to a system for reducing the roll of a boat. The invention is intended to be used in particular on yachts.
Boats are continuously subject to oscillating movements with respect to both the rolling axis and the pitching axis. These oscillating movements are due to external forces acting on the boat (sea, wind, current, etc.) and/or to the distribution of the loads on-board the boat. In this latter case the causes of the imbalance may be temporary phenomena (for example the movement of persons or objects on-board or differences in level between liquid-containing vessels or tanks) or permanent phenomena, for example the installation of special fixed plants or accessories.
Various systems and apparatus for reducing the roll, the pitching and other undesirable movements of a boat, by means of the transfer of liquids, are known. Ballast tanks inside which seawater may be pumped in order to ensure the stability or correct trim of a boat are widely used.
The Japanese patent application JP-7-251793 describes a water tank for boats. The tank has the shape of a “U” with two opposite arms and is associated with a pump which introduces selectively compressed air into the branches of the tank. The air is introduced at a pressure calculated depending on the signals received from an inclinometer.